Episode 8176 (14th June 2018)
Plot There is still friction at Mulberry Cottage as Arthur, Cathy and Heath continue to act up as they adjust and to the new living arrangements. Bob proposes they all go to the cinema tonight as a treat. Faith continues to steam ahead with the arrangements for Chas' baby shower. Marlon questions if Chas is up to it but Chas orders him to back off. Joe calls in at the hospital with magazines for Sarah. Sarah believes Joe is being nice to as he wants to reunite with Debbie so she tells Debbie and Joe she hates them. In the pub, preparations are underway for the baby shower. Marlon suggests to Paddy that Chas doesn't want a fuss but when Chas appears the fun and games get underway. Faith thrashes Paddy at a baby bottle drinking game. Charity quips the only game people played when she was having Noah and Moses was "Guess the daddy?". Chas tells Charity that at least all her children and here and healthy. Paddy presents Chas with a gift - it's a blanket that belonged him as a baby. Chas is touched. Jessie calls in at Dale Head to offer Kerry and Dan her support. As Jessie leaves, DS Benton and DC Smee appear to provide an update on the investigation. At the hospital, Debbie and Cain approach the doctor to ask about the tests Sarah is undergoing. The doctor explains they're trying to build an accurate picture of how Sarah's heart in functioning and initial tests indicate Sarah needs to be listed for a heart transplant. Brenda offers to give the twins dinner so she can spend some time with them but her idea is dashed when Cathy informs her about the cinema. Cathy tells Brenda they probably won't have a good time. Laurel suggests they postpone the cinema trip so Cathy and Heath can go to dinner with Brenda but Brenda claims she has plans. Dan is crushed to learn the police investigation is no further on. DS Benton explains they've checked hundreds of hours of CCTV and there's no sign of Amelia so this may be something other than a case of a runaway child. Marlon finds Chas in the nursery with the now broken cot. As Marlon hugs Chas, he asks if she's upset about the baby. Chas confirms she is so Marlon insists she needs to talk to Paddy. Sarah still cannot understand why Ross is letting Debbie get away with her role in the acid attack. Marlon returns to the bar and advises Paddy to go and speak to Chas. Debbie breaks the news to Sarah that she'll need a heart transplant. Sarah orders Debbie to leave as she doesn't want her mother near her. Debbie does as Sarah wishes, leaving Ross to comfort Sarah. DS Benton and DC Smee approach Daz and asks him to come down to the station. Paddy finds Chas crying in the nursery and questions why she's upset. Through her tears, Chas admits to Paddy that something wrong was found at her last scan and their baby girl isn't going to make it. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and nursery *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridors *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes